carbon copy princess
by ambivia
Summary: baby, nothing scares me anymore. —edo!gruvia.


_*summary lyrics from summertime sadness**—**Lana Del Rey._

* * *

**title:** carbon copy princess  
**summary:** baby, nothing scares me anymore. **—** edo!juvia/gray.

**dedication:** to staying up til _two_fucking_am_ the day before a life-changing exam. WOOH.  
**notes:** nnnn... nah, it's not that great. oh well. *u* point out any typos please, i wrote this in the last hour and WHAT IS EDITING (shhh i'll fix it tomorrow)  
**notes2:** i have no idea what drove me to write about these two, but like... i suddenly adore them?  
**notes3:** it's my birthday. ;) hell yes that means you are compelled to leave a review wishing me a year of happiness and joy, thanks a bunch.

* * *

**carbon copy princess  
**

.

.

.

_i'm making the night mine until the day i die_ —_  
_— _you don't know what it feels like until you're dancing blind._

.

.

.

.

.

To Juvia, Gray Surge is made of glass.

Every time she throws him away, his jagged edges cut her hands and she's left bleeding and confused—

_it makes no sense_

—and yet, despite all the cuts it leaves on her skin, she can't stop herself from breaking him over and over and _over again._

.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia (_ch-chan..._)!"

God, she hates it when he calls her that. And as usual she ignores him — _because he can't be serious, how many fucking layers is he wearing? _— strutting to the request board and grabbing the one with the least writing on it.

But he's still following her out the guild doors. She grits her teeth, slowing down. "No, you _can't come_, Gray. Don't bother asking," and she storms away with the knowledge that he's standing behind her awkwardly with an arm half out-stretched like he always is.

"Yes! No, I understand, that— Okay, y-you have a good trip! Do your best, um..." and then she can't hear him anymore, she's too far away.

This is routine (because that's what Gray is), and like she always does after she rejects him, she turns the corner with a quick glance back, and like he _always is_, Gray's leaning against the guild doors with his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed, his bottom lip jutting out _just_. His arms stick out at strange angles from his body, just _looking_ at him breaks her out in an uncomfortable sweat.

What a lunatic.

(to Juvia, he looks sad... but that's routine, too.)

.

.

.

.

.

Because Juvia isn't safe and if there's one thing Gray Surge _is_, it's _that._

She wears her tops knotted between her breasts, and her nights always end in fuzzed-out buzzed-out making out for a damn reason (_a lot of reasons and they add up to a mirror_). Juvia has done a lot of stupid things, things she hasn't regretted because she's had no reason to, but Gray Surge—

_oh, that clueless lunatic Gray Surge_

— is the kind of guy who spends Saturday nights with a car-obsessed best friend despite knowing nothing about engines. He's the kind of guy you'd ask to a dance as a friend to make someone jealous, because he's _nice_, and he's cute (probably... all she sees is his face, after all) but he's not someone to fall for. He's not a lunatic because he's crazy — no, it's because he's _stupid_, and that's just a huge waste of time.

Basically, he's the kind of guy she'd fuck on Friday and forget by Sunday.

_(well, he would be, if he'd take his fucking clothes off.)_

And Juvia doesn't want to spend time on a guy like him,

'cause wouldn't she ruin him, too?

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, _okay_, there was _one night_.

But it wasn't a _night_night, it was just another drunken stagger home, and she was just careless when she fell in the water of some muddy-ass river (who put that there? I mean, _come on)_ and after the stabbing cold she kind of blanked out.

But she woke up in a bed laden — and she means like, fucking _drowning_ — in blankets, and Gray Surge was sitting at the end of it with a mug of tea in his hands.

When he saw she'd woken up, he stood up too quickly and spilled half of the cup's contents on himself because his arms were so stiff with fabric — but he just ignored it and handed it to her with a stuttered, "h-here you a— I mean, it's for Juvia-chan."

"Don't call me that." She took the mug. "And it's cold, you imbecile." _How long have you been waiting for me to wake up? _she really wanted to ask.

And he just grinned at her like he always did, his cheeks red for no damn reason, took the mug and went to brew another.

And Juvia... well, whatever, she thought that was a really stupidly _boringly _nice thing to do.

_(especially after she called him a imbecile; where's his fucking backbone?)_

.

.

.

.

.

But Juvia and Gray? Is that _a joke_?

Of course it is, because that would neverever_ever_ happen. He's too clingy, too easy, too predictable, way too _nice_, and if you think Juvia needs a man like that, you're just not thinking straight.

_(because nothing scares her anymore, and she's _scared_ of seeing more of him.)_

Why would she do that to him**—**

_what?_ no, no, to herself. To _herself_.

She's the aftermath of a trainwreck, and Gray Surge could do so much better than picking through her dumping ground of fuck-ups. And that's the end of it.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
